Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Hurt people hurt other people. I don't want to be one of those people. Either of those people.


Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Good Wife. If I did Will Gardner, would be in a strong relationship.

**A/N**: My first fic for the show. It's a one shot. I love this show. I like Alicia sooo much more than I ever did Carol Hathaway. Anxiously awaiting the season premier. I was helping some friends run an errand by giving them a ride and I wrote this is the car while I was waiting for them. Another cool reason to own a PDA/Smartphone…MS Word.

Alicia Florrick's POV

My phone is ringing. Again. And it's Will. Again. Peter wants me with him. Out there at the podium.

**What now? What do I do **_**now**_**? **

Peter wants to run again. He says he can't do it without me. My question is why? Why can't he? I've never really done anything special for his campaign. Other than stand there next to him. That must be it. I stand there next to him. I smile and greet potential voters. I made sure the house was taken care of. But now that I'm working, how will I do that? I'll probably be seeing more of Jackie than I want. She supports him too. But I'm his wife. Everyone knows great men always have great women next to them. In order for Peter to be great again, he needs my help.

**But what about me and what I need? **

When Will kissed me, I loved it. I felt I needed it. I thought I wanted it. But I knew it wasn't right. I felt bad as soon as it happened and I ran. Then I came back into the office and I was hoping, just hoping. For what, I'm not sure. But like he said, we have bad timing. Never meant to be. What if we don't have to "be"? What if we could just "be there"? You know, when things are bad...just be there. It wouldn't be just sex or a release. I know he could love me and I could love him. Do I let go of my marriage just to be with him only to wait a year or two and find out it was a horrible mistake? *sigh* Decisions, decisions.

**What do I **_**really**_** want? Normality? Trust?**

Trust. Could I trust Peter again? Could I even trust Will? Hell, I don't even know if I trust myself right now. How do we do this? I need Peter as much as he needs me. Who needs whom more? I hate politics. It's not just the women. It's the job and the lies. And the people who lie. I'm not a politician. I'm a lawyer and a wife and a mother.

**What about Grace and Zach?**

I could go for what I want, be selfish. But what about my children? They've already seen one parent be unfaithful. My children need to be able to believe in marriage, believe in us, trust us. My God, they lied to keep Peter from going to jail! They've seen what scandal can do to a family. People have been in our house, under our roof, in our family, in our business. It's not fair to them. What lesson am I teaching them if I do this, if I tell Will yes? That marriage is a joke? That it's ok for a spouse to cheat and lie? That revenge good and divorce is better? No. I wouldn't be showing Grace how to handle things. She wouldn't learn how to work things out in marriage. And Zach; my son will be a man soon. I'd be showing him that women will let someone walk all over them. Which isn't true. He'd learn that women don't know how to be wives. And I do. I know how to be a wife. Compromise, that's the key. Marriage is about love and compromise.

Revenge's dish is never as cold or as sweet as people want it to be. If I sleep with Will, what would that solve, huh? Would Peter be hurt? Would he even care? Or would it just even the score? He gets one wrong, I get one wrong. What would it prove? Anything he can do I can do better? No.

**What do I want? Love? Happiness? Respect? My family? My sanity!**

Aarrrrggghhhh! This damn phone is ringing again. Why won't it stop? What does Will _want_?

_Alicia, he wants __**you**__. _

"Hello?"

"Alicia, it's Will." _Peter needs me. He wants me._ "I was beginning to think you weren't going to answer-" _But so does Will._

"Will, is there an emergency? Do you need me in the office right now?"

"No, not right now." _Alicia what do you want? Listen to your heart. I want my marriage to work. I want_ _my marriage._ "I just wanted to talk with-"

"I can't talk right now Will. Peter needs me."

"What? Is everything ok?"

"It will be...I mean yes. Everything is fine. I have to go."

"Alicia wait-"

"I can't. My husband needs me."

Nothing will ever be the way it was before. We've changed. It's as if we're getting to know each other again. I'm learning to trust and respect him. Again. I'm learning to love him again. And the most important lesson I'm learning is that two wrongs don't make a right.


End file.
